Ensomme nætter
by Forever-Awesome94
Summary: After a night drinking, Denmark stumbles upon the house of his good friend, Norway. What wil happen of that night? Warning: M rated, slight hint of sex, DenNor AN: If you want the the smut part, then PM me ;)


**AN:**This is my first Fanfiction ever, so please bear with me. I'm not even sure what to write here O_O But a special thanks to FlyingMintBunnies for helping with the corrections; I'm really grateful!

**Edit:** I have edited the story because the "smut" was too deatiled - Sorry - So now it's more sweet, and there's only a little hint of sex - I hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own hetalia or the characters. This is only for pure entertainment and I'm not gaining any profit from it.

Please enjoy.

* * *

The silence in the beautiful night is disturbed by a person, who is literally drunk. He sways from one side of the road to the other with his Carlsberg in one hand and a huge stick in the other, which he pretends to be his dearly battle axe.

"Beware! I'm the King of the Nordics! If you dare…uhm… Something…"

He stops in the middle of the sentence simply because he has forgotten what to say. With a long sip of the Carlsberg he starts to sing:

"Schade, Deutschland, alles sind vorbei! Alles sind vorbei, alles sind vorbei…"

An owl cries in the night just to tell the Dane to shut up. The funny thing is that even tough Denmark only beat Germany in 1992 and lost the European Championship in 2012, he still thinks he's better than Germany at soccer. So he continues to sing and sometimes to take a sip of the beer.

He may have smashed some flowers in Sweden's garden, but that was after he had knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. But he wouldn't give up so he calls a cab to the train station and heads towards Norway's house.

And now he's walking on the road that leads to Norway's house. Maybe he should have brought something with him? A present or something - Sweets! Norway do love sweets.

"Naah...! I, myself, am enough."

He giggles and nearly drops the almost empty beer. Still with the stick and the beer in the hand he starts to make some seriously drunken dance moves in the middle of the road with the big trees and the silenced night. Only the animals hiding beneath the bushes or in the trees are watching the weird human acting like a crazy ~ and they didn't want to know if it's even normal.

Denmark walks around the bend and Norway's house appears in sight. He yelps and jumps in the air of pure happiness to see the lovely little wooden cottage with the beautiful flowers that smelled so gorgeous in the summer. He runs towards the house and jumps over the little fence, so he ends on the front porch. Nonchalant he placed the now empty beer bottle beside the door and behind the jar with flowers. Not the best hiding place, but it would do it for now. He tries to straighten out his red shirt without success and before he knocks on the door his hand goes through the blond spiky hair and tries to make it sit perfectly.

He knocks on the door again and tries to hide his grin and replace it with a serious but still flirty smile, while he leans against the frame with the arm bowed so he could really flex with his muscles. In the free hand he still has the stick which he sort of had forgotten. So he panics a little, because he doesn't know what to do with the stick. The light on the other side of the door lights up. Quickly he throws the stick over his shoulder, but in the exact same moment Norway opens the door and sees the stick flying behind the Dane and landing in some of the bushes near the fence.

"Hi Norge."

"Denmark."

Denmark tries to lean against the frame again but fails because his elbow slips so he stumbles to the side and receives a heavy sigh from Norway.

"You're drunk."

"Maybe…"

"Annoying."

"Aaaaw Nor - I know you love the handsome me!"

Norway sends Denmark a glare with no emotions other than his usual facial expression. He wondered how the Dane has arrived to his house here in the middle of the night, in the woods, no near any bus stops or big roads. _Had he walked?_

"Can I please come in?"

Denmark looks a little tired but only on the outside so Norway maybe would let him sleep on the couch. Not really a brilliant plan or anything, just something so he could be near the other nation.

"Go home Denmark."

_What?_ For a moment his heart aches but only for a moment and then he smiles his characteristic wide grin. Deeply inside he knows that Norway wouldn't send him away just like that, so he presses on a little more.

"Please Nor… I traveled all the way from Copenhagen to Malmö, on my bike! And then I tried to visit Sweden – I think he ignored me though… So, I took the train and walked all the way here from the station… I'm soooo tired! Please! I promise to behave nicely. I don't want to go home – It's so lonely…"

Norway can't help but find the Dane a little stubborn and cute at the same time. No other nation would ever travel this far just to be with someone, and even though Sweden probably ignored the Dane on purpose, that didn't knock the Dane's spirit out – He just continued his little trip. And well, it's a long time since he last had a visitor so maybe it would be okay; even though it's the annoying Dane who thinks he is the most handsome guy in the world and still believes he's the king of the Nordics.

"Please Nor… I really missed you."

Denmark tries to stand straight on the porch to underline that he really could behave nice. Norway sighs.

"Okay… But only…"

"THANKS NORGE!"

Denmark grabs the other nation and lifts him up in a huge bear hug, so the smaller nation didn't even have a chance to gasp for air and finish his sentence.

"It's going to be like it was in the good old days - You and me… ehm… without Sweden though. Just you and me."

He lets go of Norway with a little smirk plastered on his face, only to see Norway blush a little.

"Let me go… You're annoying."

Denmark laughs and let go of Norway but not before he had hugged him one more time. The wooden cottage smells like the nature and has this strange calm atmosphere. Denmark notices that Norway is still in his clothes and not in his pajamas.

"What are you doing up this late Nor?"

"I could ask you the same, Anko."

"Uh… I'm just curios."

Norway enters the living room with the cosy fireplace that fills the air with a smell of burned wood. Denmark follows and crashes down on the cough with a grateful sigh followed by a small laugher.

"So… What are you actually doing up this late?"

"Reading."

"Huh? This late? What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Don't be mean to me… I could totally guess that – I mean; what's the title of the book?"

Denmark leans back and tries to see what Norway is doing behind him. But there's no one there. He turns around with a confused look. The room is empty.

"Norge?"

"Stop being stupid Anko. Here."

A pillow followed by a folded blanket is thrown through the air and hits the Dane in the face, but it doesn't wipe out the big smirk.

"I thought you were gone."

"I said, Stop being stupid Anko"

Denmark couldn't stop the laughter. It's hard enough when he's sober but now, with a little alcohol in his blood and the euphoric feeling that runs through his veins because he's together with Norway, it's lucky he hasn't already exploded. To top it all, the pillow and the blanket smelled like Norway. He couldn't help but hide his face in the blanket and take a deep sniff and feeling like he's in heaven.

"I thought you were tired Anko."

Denmark lifts his head and sees Norway looking at him with his neutral glare but a slight hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I was."

"Then god natt Danmark."

He turns his back and begins to walk out of the room.

"Are you going to bed too?"

"Ja"

"Oow… What about your book?"

"I'll read it later."

"Okay… Godnat Norge"

Norway leaves the room and takes the familiar presence with him so Denmark is left alone only with the blankets to comfort him and tell him that Norway is still in the house. Maybe his love is kind of childish and not returned, but he can't help his feelings. He had tried in several ways to show his love towards the smaller nation with the blue eyes and that little golden hairpin, but all his attempts had failed so far. Maybe this is his chance. He moves around on the couch so he faces the ceiling instead of the fire, only to realize that he couldn't sleep. Not now. Not here.

Still a little effected by the alcohol he moves from the cough and heads for Norway's bedroom. The door is not shut, so he can freely enter without a sound. Denmark looks around with a little nervous smile but the confidence still intact. The bedroom is not anything flattering like his own bedroom, but it's nice and has a familiar smell of nature mixed with Norway.

"I know you're standing out there like an annoying Dane."

Denmark jumps on the spot so his head bumps into the top of the door frame. He lets out a curse and lifts his hand to massage the spot that most likely would turn into a bruise.

"Dammit Norge! You gave me a shock."

Norway sits up in the bed but the darkness is hiding the little smile on his face. He had heard the Dane move around in the living room for a while and couldn't help but figure out how long it would take for the Dane to come to his room. Denmark sits down on the bed with a little laugh.

"My boss would think that I had been in a fight or something."

He sighs but it doesn't really bother him. As a former Viking he had always been used to bruises and wounds, and this is nothing in comparison.

"Let me take a look at it."

It took a moment before Denmark realizes that Norway had moved so he now sat beside him. With a gentle and warm hand Norway turns Denmark's head so they are facing each other. They both stare at each other for a moment, then Norway tilts Denmark's head so he can take a closer look on the bruise.

"There's a little blood."

Norway's voice is low but with a little hint of concern for the childish Dane, that always had been the one to run into fights with his head first instead of the battle axe.

"Stupid."

Norway sucks his thump and then tries to scrub some of the blood away from the bruise. Denmark just sits startled by the other nation's closeness; he can smell the wooden oak and feel the warmth from the body.

"Your blood is annoying."

Denmark tries to nod, but Norway leans closer and nearly climbs up on Denmark's lap to reach the bruise. Slowly Denmark moves around so his torso now is facing Norway. The smaller nation takes this is a hint and now pushes Denmark down, so he can climb up on top of him.

"Norge?"

"It won't come off."

The blood is long gone but Norway has this strange feeling in his chest, and he won't just let Denmark go.

"It still hurts... Maybe… Maybe you should kiss it."

"Stupid."

"Not at all… It sometimes works."

With a little hesitation Norway leans forward with his lips slightly open. He can feel the Dane's fast and pumping heart under his hand and smell the salt from the sea. Maybe his lips would taste like salt? No, he had drank beer so they would have an awful taste; But maybe the salty taste will dominate. His lips press against the bruise which leads the Dane to let out a small moan. Slowly he retreats but moves his head down lower so his lips slightly touches the Danes lips but nothing more.

When Norway's lips touch his, Denmark feels like being in a beer heaven with England's unicorns dancing around on rainbows. It is only a slight touch but he can't let the other get away with that, so when Norway tries to pull his head away Denmark lifts his right hand and pulls Norway's head closer to his, so he could taste those sweet lips again. Norway doesn't resist at all and kisses Denmark with a gentle and sweet kiss. Denmark is a little wilder and tries to slit his tongue in between Norway's lips, but Norway keeps the control and when the Dane finally surrenders and let the Norwegian decide the pace, the kiss grows deeper and more passionate, so they both let out small moans.

They both looks each other in the eyes and Denmark wants to say something, but Norway moves forward and places one leg on each side of Denmark's hips, so he bottoms but still is on top. He places his hands around Denmark's neck, who now sits up, and looks up to see the wide grin on the other nations face, but the eyes are no longer filled with the childish sparkle or the arrogance; only love and soreness.

Denmark wraps his arms around Norway's waist and pulls him closer. He wants this to be perfect and memorable, not something rushed. They both breathe in the other's smell and try to memorize every little detail and contour, so they later could take out the memory and linger with it. Denmark bends down and kisses Norway again.

The heat makes their bodies glimpse of sweat but the little light the moon lets inside makes it look like shinning diamonds. A salty smell mixed with the wooden oak like a beautiful symphony fills the room together with the beautiful sounds of two men's hungering love for each other.

Denmark kisses Norway's pink cheeks with a tired but passionate smile and wraps his arms around the smaller country. He could feel the smaller nations pumping heart, and it makes him happy. Norway cuddles into Denmark's chest like a little child and receives several kisses again from the bigger nation. None of them move for a while.

"You know that I love you Norge, don't you?"

"Mmhn."

"I always have and I always will."

Norway tilts his head so he can give Denmark a little kiss on the chin.

"I will treasure this moment forever…"

Norway closes his eyes and leans his head against the other's chest so he can hear the strong heart pumping in a calm pace.

"I love you too Anko, but you're ruining the moment… Stop being annoying and focus on cuddling me instead."

Denmark laughs and kisses his lover on the forehead, not even trying to hide his happiness. With a little movement he can lie down on the bed. Norway sits up and crawls up beside him instead only to curl up like a little ball and resting his head on Denmark's chest letting out a little sigh.

"God natt Danmark."

Denmark smiles and takes Norway's smaller hand in his and wraps the other arm around Norway so he can pull him even closer.

"Godnat Norge."

He closes his eyes and feels Norway squeezes his hand, before he went off to wonderland.


End file.
